Discovering Feelings
by PrettyLittleGleek 4-Life
Summary: A 23year old girl's best friend tells her he's getting married... but that's when she realizes something important. Madison Rayne Fic


I run, breathless, through the streets. My body convulses with laughter as I look over my shoulder and see my best friend running after me. He has known me all of my life, and I have known him all of his. We have known each other since infancy. Perhaps that is why we are such good friends now, at age 21. We are completely inseparable.

I run up the steps to my front door and fumble through my pockets for the key. He is gaining on me. I finally find it and, laughing, I unlock the door and slip inside before closing the door behind me. I turn the lock on the door as a joke, and then hurry to the window to watch him attempt to open the door. He runs up the steps and turns the door handle, expecting it to open, but of course, nothing happens. I giggle as I watch a panoply of emotions cross his face. First a look of slight amusement crosses his face, then a look of fake anger, followed with a puppy face, the one he knows I can't resist. I shake my head, grinning. He picks up a stick and holds it like a bat and starts stalking toward the window with a false look of determination on his face. I shriek and run to the door, unlocking it. I open the door.

"JEFFERY, DON'T YOU DARE! I JUST PUT THOSE WINDOW PANES IN!"

"I won't if you let me in, Mady," he replies saucily. I roll my eyes in fake exasperation.

"Fine, Jeff, but you are NOT eating all of the cookies I just baked. You can have two. I don't want a repeat of your last visit," I say, grimacing as I remember how he had eaten all 24 of my freshly baked cookies.

He pouts but agrees, and a few moments later, he is sitting at my kitchen table dipping his cookies in a glass of ice cold milk. Then he clears his throat. "Ashley, I have something to tell you."

I look up in surprise. Cameron never uses my real name; he has always called me Mady or Madison. "What is it, Jeff?" I reply, feeling concern for him.

"Mady, I'm getting married," he says solemnly. Suddenly, I feel something hit me. It feels like I have just received a punch in my gut, and I can't breathe. It's incredible, this feeling, but not in a good way. It almost hurts, and it is extremely unpleasant. That's when I know.

Without realizing it, I have fallen in love with him, my best friend of 21 years. I don't know what to do. I'm happy for him, but at the same time I can't bear the thought of him marrying. Anyone but me, that is. I never expected that this would happen. But it's natural, isn't it? I mean, after all, I have known him for forever, so it's natural that I would have feelings for him, right?

I swallow that feeling back. "Oh?" I reply simply, trying to keep him from hearing my choked up voice until I can clear it.

"Yes," he responds. "At least, I hope so. I'm going to propose to her this afternoon. She's great, Mady! She's smart and sweet. And she is the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"What makes her so beautiful?" I inquire, trying to keep myself from crying in despair.

"Oh, everything, Madison. Her hair is soft and it always smells sweet, her smile makes me feel happy inside, and her eyes… when I look in her eyes, I feel like I'm looking at stars," he says, smiling softly. I am about ready to burst into tears, so I stand up from my seat at the table and turn toward the kitchen. I pick up a rag and start wiping down a counter I know I've already cleaned.

"Well, Hardy, I'm happy for you," I whisper as the first tears make their way down my cheeks.

"Oh, Mady, thank you so much! I really love this girl, and I know she loves me back." He stands up and comes over to me. "Is there anything I can help you with, Mady?"

"No, Jeff, thanks for asking. You'd better get going so you can go and propose." Another tear drips down my face before I can hide it from him. A look of concern grows on his face.

"Madison, what's wrong?" he inquires, turning me until he can look at me. I look down and reach up to wipe the tear away.

"It's nothing, Jeffery," I reply quickly, a little too quickly. Jeff shakes his head.

"That's not true, Mady. Tell me the truth, and I want the honest truth."

I look up at him. "The truth, Jeff? Are you sure?" At his firm nod, I sigh. "Jeff… I… I'm in love with you. I didn't realize it until today, but I am. And I can't just stand around and see you marry another woman. It would break my heart."

Jeff nods. "I thought you loved me, Mady, but it didn't seem like you realized it yet, and I had to be sure. Don't worry, Mady. You won't have to watch me marry another woman."

I look up in shock. "You mean you lied to me?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, Madison, everything I said was true. I do plan to propose this afternoon. In fact, I plan to propose… right now." He gets down on one knee. My eyes widen as I realize what's happening. My brain begins to work harder, trying to process what is about to happen.

"Mady, we've known each other since we were babies. We have shared every part of our lives for so long that I can't remember the last time I kept a secret from you. You are beautiful to me, Mady, not just in your body, but also in your personality. You are kind and gentle, and you love helping people. I love that about you. So, Ashley Nichole Simmons, will you marry me?" he inquires, pulling out a small black jewelry box and opening it. I gasp in amazement at the ring. It is a silver band set with amethyst in the shape of a heart. He knows I prefer silver to gold, and that my favorite color is purple. "Will you, Madison?"

"B-b-but…" I stammer, "W-we've never even been on a date!"

"That can be easily remedied," he grins. "And we've more or less been on one big date our whole lives. We've always gone to and done everything together! We know that we can get along together splendidly! We don't need to date for three years before deciding. We already know we're perfect for each other." He smiles at me. "So will you marry me, Madison?"

"Of course I will, Jeff," I reply, feeling my heart swell with happiness. More tears run down my face as he slides the ring onto the third finger of my left hand. But these are certainly not tears of sadness.

"I can't wait for our wedding day, Madison. It will mark the beginning of the rest of our lives together. We will be Mr. and Mrs. Jeffery Nero Hardy."

I smile at the thought. "I can't wait, either, Jeff. I can't wait, either."


End file.
